


my ink spread across your skin

by earthquakedream



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: spn_j2_xmas, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/pseuds/earthquakedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jared's interviewing for a job today and nothing's going right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my ink spread across your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azraelz_Angel (Demona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona/gifts).



> It gets a little crazy, folks, FYI.

"Take off your shirt, Jared. Lay on your front. Let me see it."

Jared does as he's told, slowly sliding his shirt off, kneeling on the bed, before he lays down with his knees still under him, resting on his elbows. Jensen lets out a quiet moan and his fingers brush slowly over the tender skin on Jared's shoulder.

"It's even better than I thought it'd be. Did it hurt?"

"Yeah," Jared says, resisting the urge to snark at him _of course it hurt, needles digging ink into your skin fucking hurts_. But he doesn't want to piss Jensen off.

"But you did it. You did it for me."

That makes Jared smile, arching into Jensen's touch even though he's sore. "You asked."

The tattoo on Jared's back is made up of intricately woven black lines that form a sun with two phoenixes entwined in the center. Jensen designed it himself, to go with the phoenix that he's got tattooed on his chest. Jensen's has color, the phoenix made up of orange and yellow brush strokes, rising from red flames. It's pretty sexy; half the reason Jared made a move on Jensen in the first place was because of that tattoo.

The other half was because Jensen himself is the most gorgeous guy Jared has ever met and he couldn't help himself.

"You always gonna do what I ask you to?" Jensen presses a kiss to his shoulder and nuzzles him. Jared shivers, goosebumps breaking out over his skin.

"Yeah," he says quietly, closing his eyes. "Probably."

"Good boy." Jensen slides away then and Jared can hear him moving around the room. The command comes for him to take off his jeans and he does, gets naked, feels the cool air run over his skin. He shivers.

Jensen kneels behind him a few moments later. Jared expects to hear the snick of the lube being opened, but that doesn't come. Jensen's hands on his ass, spreading him open, are a surprise, but Jared doesn't move.

Hot breath ghosts over his hole, making his eyes fly open. The tongue that runs over his skin a few seconds later gets a noise out of him. Jensen laughs and does it again, biting gently at Jared's ass.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jared gasps out, fingers twisting in the sheet. "Jesus, Jens--"

Jensen's tongue presses against his hole then, not going in, just testing him. "Shh, baby," he soothes. Jared whimpers.

What Jensen's doing is dirty as hell, the wide swipes of tongue over his skin and god, pushing into him, it's _sinful_ and Jared can't keep his approval quiet. He begs for more, desperate for it, but soon even the thick, wet push of Jensen's tongue inside him isn't enough.

He doesn't have the tell Jensen that, though, because Jensen's already pulling away and then Jared hears the familiar pop of the bottle cap, Jensen squeezing lube onto his fingers, and the slow exhale that means Jensen's warming it up with his breath.

Two fingers slide into him before Jared's ready for them, stretching him wide and making him cry out. It burns, but he can take it. He pushes back against Jensen's hand, quiets his sounds to a low moan, clenches his ass tight around Jensen's fingers.

"There you go," Jensen says, pressing a kiss to the swollen skin of Jared's tattoo. "Let me in, Jay, c'mon."

Jared lets him in; he can't _not_. Jensen's filling him so good, so impossibly full with just two fingers, that Jared has no choice but to let him in. Not that he'd want to keep Jensen out, not _ever_.

Three fingers inside him and Jared's near crazy with need, flat on his belly and rubbing off against the sheets. Jensen's fingers curl inside him, rubbing right against his prostate, and Jared's too breathless to make a sound when he comes, orgasm rushing up so fast he can't hold back.

Jensen laughs as Jared catches his breath, fingers still working inside him. Jared can't stop his hips from moving, softening dick sliding through his own mess.

"Can't believe you came just like that. _God_ , you're so hot."

Jared moans weakly, shoving his face into a pillow before turning his head to look at Jensen. The fingers leave his ass and the familiar crinkle of a condom wrapper penetrates his senses.

"Fuck me," he pleads, pushing back up on his hands and knees and offering his ass up to Jensen, who takes full advantage, pushing his hard cock into Jared in one slick slide.

He doesn't allow Jared any time to adjust, just starts fucking him at a deep, steady pace, hands resting on Jared's hips. He doesn't need a hard grip to tug Jared back into him because Jared's doing that on his own, pushing back every time Jensen pulls away.

"Harder." Jared's hands go tight in the sheet, squeezing the fabric so hard his knuckles go white, eyes staring blankly at the wall. His mind is so full of pleasure he can't manage anything else.

Jensen listens to him, starts thrusting harder, but making his pace erratic so Jared can't get used to it. He goes fast, slow, something in between, just drives Jared fucking _crazy_.

"Mmm, feel so good, Jay. You're always so good for me." Jensen chuckles softly and speeds up again, hips slapping against Jared's ass.

"I try," Jared says, bowing his head forward. Jensen slows his thrusts and immediately takes advantage and bites at his neck, leaves a mark right above his tattoo. Jared feels his dick jump between his legs, already hard and ready again.

"I know you do," Jensen murmurs, kissing the mark, then the center of his tattoo. "I love you."

This time, when Jensen speeds up again, he stays that way, fucking Jared through another orgasm without even touching his cock. Jensen doesn't come inside him though. He pulls out and rips off the condom, jerks himself off over Jared's tattoo. Jared feels the splatters of spunk land on his bruised skin and smiles, closing his eyes and--

"Dude, wake the fuck up, you're going to be late!"

Jared jerks awake, sitting straight up in bed and looking around. His boxers are soaked through with come and Misha is glaring at him.

"You've whined about this goddamn interview for two weeks and now you're too busy humping your mattress to go?"

"Fuck off," Jared grunts, blushing hot. He covers his sticky crotch and slinks off to the tiny bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later, he's rushing out the door with his tie undone, his shirt buttoned wrong, and mismatched socks.

Misha needs to remember to do laundry. That's his fucking job.

Jared's been unemployed ever since he moved out of Texas. He's lucky that Misha's income is high enough to cover the rent in their shitty apartment, because not even McDonald's has wanted to hire Jared.

But this interview, well, they asked him to come in. So Jared knows that if he does well - and he will - he's going to get the job.

Sure, it's only as a minor graphic designer, but he knows that if he works hard, he'll rise up and have a real important job working for COLT Studio Group.

Well, he hopes so. He's crossing his fingers.

While on the train, Jared fixes his shirt and ties his tie, uses his phone's screen as a mirror to check his hair. He looks professional, put together. And pretty hot, if he's being a little less than humble.

He doesn't know much about the company he's interviewing for, just that they do a lot of films, they've been around for 40 years, and they have a lot of adjunct brands to their name. He figures they're an indie studio. He'd have done more research, but he just got the call last night and their apartment doesn't have any internet capabilities. Well, not that they can afford until Jared gets a job, anyway.

He has two minutes to spare when he finally gets to the building. The cute boy at the front desk tells him where to go and Jared hurries into the elevator and leans against the wall to catch his breath.

He's tapping his toe to the elevator music - a rather catchy jazz number - when the door opens a couple floors early, revealing a film crew.

Filming two guys having sex.

Rather loud sex.

A young woman steps in, looking professional and holding a clipboard. She smiles at Jared, taps a button, and stands still.

Jared stares at the scene in front of him until the doors closed. He's not really sure what's going on, but he's pretty sure that he's at a porn studio.

About to have a job interview.

He grabs out his phone, fumbles with sweaty hands, and texts Misha. _youre so fuckin dead for not warning me. last time i let you send out my resume_.

Jared's sure that, somewhere, Misha is laughing his ass off at him.

With a flushed face and less confidence than he came with, Jared walks up to the door of the only office on the floor of this building. He reaches up to knock but it opens first, revealing an older guy with a dark beard and a friendly smile. He's wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, a lot of rings and a couple necklaces.

He's pretty goddamn hot. Jared pauses and blinks at him slowly.

"I'm, uh. I'm Jason Reid. I'm here for the interview?"

"Graphic designer, right. I'm Jeff Morgan, I run Buckshot Productions, which operates under COLT Studio Group."

"Pleasure," Jared says, and feels his face get hot. He shakes Jeff's hand. Jeff just grins at him.

"Why don't you come on in? We're just gonna ask you a few questions, look at your portfolio, see if you fit in at Buckshot."

"We?"

"Myself and the graphics supervisor for Buckshot."

"Ahh." Jared walks in, sits in the chair Jeff offers to him, and looks up as Jeff sits down at a table.

"C'mon in, Jensen!" he calls out and Jared immediately goes tense. It's been a long time since he's heard that name and even though it can't possible _his_ Jensen, he still briefly panics.

And then panics more when Jensen Ackles walks out and sees him, eyes going wide when he spots Jared.

"Jensen, this is Jason Reid. Jason, this is Jensen Ackles."

Jensen's face shuts down before Jeff can realize something's off and he smiles tightly at Jared. " _Jason_. Nice to meet you."

"Y-you too," Jared manages to get out. He should run away, call Misha and tell him everything's gone horribly wrong, that they need to get out before Jared's cover is blown and Lehne is going to find him and kill him and oh god, _Jensen_ , what the fuck is Jensen doing in San Francisco when he's supposed to be back in Texas?

"Jensen's new here too, been working here for a few months, but he fit right in like he's been here for years. He's got a brilliant eye."

Jensen clears his throat and smiles at Jeff, this one a little more real. Jared swallows hard.

Luckily, Jensen doesn't let on that he knows Jared and the interview goes amazingly well despite the fact that Jared's freaking out the entire time. Jeff must assume he's nervous, because he's all gentle smiles and coaxing Jared to answer questions more in depth.

So yeah, Jared does pretty well and Jeff doesn't tell him _we'll call you_ or anything. He just stands up, smiles widely, and says, "So, when can you start?"

Jared walks out of the office with a mix of panic and giddiness rushing through him. He's got a job! Which is for a company that makes porn! But he's working for Jensen, who should be back in Texas, not _here_ , where he knows Jared and jesus, this is going to be so bad.

He's just about to hit the button for the bottom floor when Jensen walks into the elevator and pushes two buttons simultaneously. Jared blinks. The elevators doors shut but it doesn't move.

"That's going to keep the elevator out of commission for five minutes. And you're going to tell me why the hell you're here under the name Jason Reid."

"I can't." Jared leans against the wall, trying to make himself small. He knows that Jensen being here doesn't automatically mean that Lehne is going to find him. Lehne is probably searching for Jared on the other side of the country, where the cops put a false trail.

"The fuck you can't, Jared. You just left without a note, without any kind of warning. You didn't take anything with you, you just... fucking disappeared! Was there someone else? Did you run off with another guy?"

"No!" Jared runs a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. "Jensen, I can't tell you. Fuck, I probably won't even be able to stay here now that you've seen me."

"Gonna run away again, Jay? Are you really that much of a pussy? What'd I ever do to you, huh?"

"This isn't about you, Jensen!" Jared glares at him, anger overtaking the panic now. "This is for my own safety. I wouldn't ever leave you for someone else, okay? I love you."

"You have a real sick way of showing it." Jensen paces in the small space and Jared watches him until he feels dizzy.

"I'm in the Witness Protection Program," Jared finally blurts out. He can't hold it in anymore, the guilt of lying to Jensen is just too much.

Jensen freezes. "What?"

"I saw... I saw this guy murder three kids, okay? He killed them and I saw his face and I knew who he was and I told the cops and one of them was a bad cop and I almost got killed too and they got the bad cop but not the murderer and so I'm in protection until it's safe."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? That you witnessed a murder?"

"You were on that business trip in Chicago, Jen, I couldn't exactly tell you over the phone."

Jensen swallows and looks down. His voice is small and hopeful when he speaks again. "So... you didn't leave me voluntarily?"

"No. _God_ no, I never wanted to." Jared reaches out and cups Jensen's cheek, feeling his eyes go wet. "I've missed you so much."

A smile slowly lights up Jensen's face and Jared wants nothing more than to lean in and kiss him, but the elevator doors open and Jared pulls away, taking a deep breath.

"Come on, let's get lunch. Celebrate my new job." Jared glances at Jensen, smiling slightly.

"Sounds good," Jensen says. He touches Jared's shoulder lightly and smiles. "I know a great place nearby."

Turns out the great place is Jensen's apartment. They have leftover Chinese and Jensen tells him about how he ended up in San Francisco.

"After you left, I couldn't stand being in Texas anymore. It's a huge state, but everything still reminded me of you. And I knew Jeff from when I was apprenticing in that tattoo shop in college? I talked to him and he got me a job at Buckshot. I was a little wary, 'cause it's a porn company? But it's actually a lot of fun."

Jared smiles and twirls lo mein on his fork. "Think you can stand working with me?"

"Well, you'll be working under me, which is where you do your best work." Jensen winks and Jared can't help but flush, feeling hot all over.

"You just... inspired me," Jared murmurs. He sets down his food and takes Jensen's out of his hand before crawling into his lap. "And since I left you, no one's touched me." He runs his hands over Jensen's firm chest. "I had a dream about you this morning. Remember when I got my tattoo?"

Jensen breaks into a wicked grin and plays with Jared's tie, raising an eyebrow before he tugs the tie so Jared has no choice but to kiss him.

They move together like it hasn't been six months since they last fucked, though the desperation in their touch makes it obvious. Jensen pins Jared to the couch and just devours his mouth, ripping open his shirt and tearing off his tie. Jared lets him, kissing him back and trying to get Jensen's belt undone.

Jensen has to pull away so they can both get naked, but they come back together quickly, hard cocks rubbing together, creating a slick mess of sweat and precome between them. Jared spreads his legs, wishing Jensen could just shove into him bare, but he knows that's a bad idea.

"Lube?" he asks hopefully and Jensen groans, biting at Jared's mouth.

"Hold on. Don't you dare move."

While Jensen's gone, Jared's phone alerts him to a new text. It's just Misha.

 _how was interview?_

 _got the job. lunch w/ new boss. talk later._

He tosses the phone on the ground just as Jensen comes back, a bottle held triumphantly in his hand.

"I don't have any condoms, but you haven't been with anyone... and well, I certainly haven't, so..."

"So we don't need them." Jared pulls him back down and smiles. "Let me feel you."

"Oh, I'll make you feel me alright." Jensen laughs softly and kisses Jared again. He slows it down, licks his way into Jared's mouth gently, like they have all the time in the world.

Jared figures that maybe they do, if he can keep Jensen a secret from Misha.

Jensen eases a slick finger into Jared. The first one is easy, but the second one burns, enough that Jared can't hold back a noise of complaint.

"Shhh," Jensen soothes, pulling out his fingers and adding more lube. "Just let me in, Jay."

The familiar words relax Jared enough that the push of Jensen's fingers into him is a lot easier. It's been a long time since he's had anything inside him and Jensen's fingers feel even bigger than they used to.

 _Fuck_ but Jared missed this, having Jensen's inside him, filling him up. If his fingers are enough to do this to Jared, he can't even imagine how good his dick is going to feel.

"It's enough," he gasps out. "Don't need anymore, just give me your cock."

Jensen growls and doesn't even try to argue with Jared. He slicks himself and pulls Jared's legs over his thighs, his dick rubbing over Jared's ass. Jared whimpers in need.

"Please."

"I got you, Jay, you just relax and let me do all the work." Jensen smoothes a kiss over Jared's forehead and presses into him slowly. Jared's hands fly up and grab at Jensen, one hand on his shoulder while the other settles over the bright phoenix tattoo.

" _Jensen_ ," he practically sobs, closing his eyes tightly as he tries to relax, breath coming fast. His heart slams against his chest and he tightens his grip on Jensen.

"Yeah, you're doing _so_ well. C'mon, baby."

Jared lifts his hips, pushing himself down onto Jensen's cock all the way and gasps at the wide stretch of him. It's fucking perfect.

"Move, move, _fuck_ me," Jared says, breathless and desperate. Jensen nods and braces his hands on the couch by Jared's head, starts moving his hips slowly, letting Jared get used to him before he speeds up.

"Oh god, I missed you _so_ fucking much, missed this like crazy." Jensen groans loudly and presses his forehead to Jared's, sharing breaths with him.

"Me too, hated being away from you, hiding from you like this. It was hell."

"I'm here now." Jensen hand wraps around his dick and he kisses Jared as he jerks him off, moving his hips in a hard, rough rhythm that makes it so hard to hold back his orgasm.

He wants this to last forever, but he knows that's impossible. Jensen doesn't slow down, keeps going harder, until Jared's orgasm is forced out of him. He cries out and arches sharply as he shoots all over his stomach, nails digging into Jensen's skin.

It only takes Jensen a few more moments to come, his dick swelling even further in Jared's ass as he spurts inside him. Jared goes limp, sweating and maybe crying, he can't tell the difference between the wetness on his face.

Jensen collapses on top of him, arms tight around Jared as he relaxes. His cock goes soft and slips out and Jared feels empty inside.

"I love you," Jensen murmurs, nuzzling against Jared's cheek. "Don't disappear on me again, okay?"

"I can't promise anything," Jared tells him. "If my babysitter figures out you know who I really am, or if someone else figures it out, I'm screwed and I'll have to leave again."

He feels Jensen sigh and hold him tighter. Jared clings back.

"But I'll find you again. That's something I can promise." He pulls back to look Jensen in the eye. "No matter how long it takes to catch that bastard and put him away, I'm going to come back to you."

Jensen smiles and runs a hand through Jared's sweaty hair. "You better, Jay, 'cause I can't live without you. I tried and it fucking sucks."

Jared smiles back and kisses him. "Yeah, I know how you feel."

"You're not gonna forget me, right?" Jensen's trying to make it into a joke, but Jared can tell he's serious.

"Couldn't. You've marked me up, Jen, I'm ruined for anyone else."

"Got my ink spread across your skin," Jensen murmurs, reaching out to touch the rays of the sun that curl over Jared's shoulder.

Jared settles down and closes his eyes. Lehne could find him tomorrow and kill him, but right now, Jared can't care about that.

He's got Jensen back. That's all that matters to him.


End file.
